


and this is how it starts

by shininryu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soulmates, kid!Monsta X, teenage!monsta x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininryu/pseuds/shininryu
Summary: Hoseok and Hyungwon are bonded for life... they just don't know it yet.





	1. Chapter 1

_It starts to happen when Hyungwon is 5 and Hoseok is 7._

Hyungwon feels a slight irritation, like something isn't right. He's playing on the swings on the playground with his friend, Kihyun. Kihyun senses the discomfort in Hyungwon when his face turns from chubby cheeks and smiles to knitted eyebrows and teary eyes.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Kihyun squeaks, jumping off of his swing.

"I... I dunno. My tummy hurts, Ki." Hyungwon begins to cry. Kihyun runs towards the recess monitor and explains to her that Hyungwon isn't feelings well. The monitor runs over to Hyungwon and questions him on what's wrong. He can't explain it. It's pain he's never felt before- it feels as if it's not even happening to him.

 

*

 

Hoseok wants to vomit. His stomach is in tremendous pain. He wants to cry because he doesn't know how to handle the situation. Some of the kids that bully him pushed him off the slide, resulting in him landing and hitting his stomach. He feels as if he can't breathe as sobs that he's holding back are choking in his throat.

"What are you going to do? Cry? Is little baby Hoseok going to cry?" One of the kids taunts and the rest begin to laugh. Hoseok wants to punch them, wants them to feel his pain that they always bring to him, but he can't. He's never been a fighter, and he hates it.

When a teacher notices Hoseok on the ground, and crying with the children laughing around him, she immediately runs over and comforts Hoseok. She scolds the others and doesn't hesitate to call their parents as soon as she brings Hoseok into the building.

Once Hoseok's mother arrives to the school, she runs to her son. Patting his head and comforting him. "I'm so sorry, my honey."

Once the other children's parents show up, there's a big meeting, Hoseok explaining how they taunt him constantly and he doesn't know why. His mother's face twist in distress as her son explains his feelings, holding back his tears. The other children think it's a joke, snickering and elbowing each other, but some of their parents shoot them glares.

"Don't worry, my honey, we won't have to deal with those children anymore. We are moving sometime next week."

"Really?" Hoseok's eyes light up. "Why mommy?"

"I got that place I told you about. I can finally open up my café there. Isn't that exciting?"

Hoseok slowly nods. It is exciting. Moving is the best decision, he thinks. Anywhere is better than being here. Being constantly bullied and picked on by others. For what reason? Hoseok wishes he knew.

 

*

 

Hyungwon's mother shows up to the school, worried as the school nurse explains that Hyungwon's stomach pains were strange. His lunch was a choice of something his mother always gave him, so it couldn't have been that.

"Maybe it's just one of those days. Maybe his stomach didn't want to cooperate with him, Miss. Chae." The nurse explains. "He can go home if he likes, maybe he just needs rest. Just give him ginger ale and see how he feels in a few hours."

"I will. Thank you so much." Hyungwon's mother nods, and grabs her son's hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. He grips her hand a little tighter and looks up at her with worried eyes. "You'll be okay, love." She reassures him and smiles.

 

*

 

When Hoseok and his mother move into their new home, everything feels strange to Hoseok. But he likes it. He likes the feeling that he doesn't have to be bullied everyday and that he can make some friends here. He sees other children running around the neighborhood, a few waving at him and his mother as they ride their bikes and skateboards around.

"They seem nice." Hoseok's mother comments and he nods his head in excitement.

"Mhm! Yeah! I hope I can make friends here."

Hoseok's mother looks at him with sad eyes but masks them with a smile. She's always so worried for her little boy. She never understood the reasoning for why those kids picked on him. Hoseok wasn't the confrontational type, and nearly cried when she barely scolded him.

"Hey!" Someone stops their bike. Hoseok turns around and sees a kid with dark hair and a bright smile greet him. His mother smiles and waves, taking a box into the house.

"Hi!"

"Welcome to the neighborhood! My name is Hyunwoo."

_Hyunwoo._

"I'm Hoseok."

"I like your name." Hyunwoo smiles. "Do you have a bike? Would you like to ride bikes with us?"

"I wish. I'm... I'm not too good."

"That's okay! I can teach you."

Hoseok's eyes light up. "Can I go mommy?" He asks and his mother laughs, nodding her head.

"Just be careful. And don't go too far."

Hoseok nods and runs off with Hyunwoo as he rides his bike. A group of kids are together towards the end of the sidewalk. They all smile and wave at Hoseok who gives them a shy greeting. "Guys, this is Hoseok. He's new."

"Hi Hoseok." A few of them say in unison. Hoseok gives them a small smile and nods.

"Hoseok, how old are you?" One of them ask, a little lisp in his voice as he's missing a tooth. Hoseok giggles to himself because he doesn't feel too bad about his own permanent lisp.

"Seven."

"Cool! Someone whos older than Hyunwoo. That means he can be leader."

"Leader?" Hoseok's cheeks flare up. "Oh no! I-I..."

"He didn't mean it like that. He likes to talk out of his butt!" Another one comments and elbows the other on his arm.

"Out of his butt?" One of them asks and starts to laugh.

"I dunno. I heard my dad say it once on the phone, except he used a no-no word."

"That's Minhyuk. He likes to talk a lot, and I guess, sometimes out of his butt, like Jooheon said." Hyunwoo chuckles and Minhyuk scoffs.

"I am right here!" He throws his arms up.

Hyunwoo begins to introduce his friends, point at who and they smile or do something silly at Hoseok. "This is Minhyuk, who talks out of his butt. Jooheon with the super dimples, and bossy KIhyun."

"I am not bossy!"

 "You kinda are." Minhyuk giggles.

"Alright butt talker."

"Ignore them." Hyunwoo smiles and Hoseok nods. "We have another friend- Hyungwon. He's coming out soon."

"Speaking of Hyungwon," Kihyun starts. "Hi Hyungwon!" He waved frantically. This _Hyungwon_ waves back and smiles widely. As he approaches the group, he and Hoseok make eye contact and Hoseok's heart skips a beat.

"What's up guys!?"

"We were waiting for you." Hyunwoo states and Hyungwon laughs.

"Sweet! Hi, I'm Hyungwon! Who are you?" Hyungwon asks, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm Hoseok. I-I just moved here today."

Hyungwon observes Hoseok for a few seconds, which intimidates him. He can feel his palms sweat as he knows that Hyungwon is probably not going to like him. But he's wrong. Hyungwon smiles at him and offers his hand out and Hoseok takes it.

"Let's ride our bikes, guys!" Jooheon says.

"I have to teach Hoseok." Hyunwoo beams and kicks his bike stand up.

"Yeah? Well if you get hurt, my mom has really cool band-aids with Spider-Man on them!" Hyungwon voices.

"Really!?" Hoseok's face lit up. Hyungwon presents a smile with chubby cheeks.

"Come on buddy, let's teach you how to ride this bike." Hyunwoo pats Hoseok's back.

 

*

 

Hyunwoo holds Hoseok's back as he's pedaling, making sure he doesn't fall off. Hoseok is hesitant at first, unsure if he could do it. Hyunwoo encourages him, telling him that everyone is afraid their first time, and he fell a lot. Hoseok does fall, but he's surprised he doesn't cry. He doesn't want to cry in front of his new friends; doesn't want them to be like the kids in his old town.

"Those are some pretty wicked scrapes." Minhyuk says, looking at Hoseok's legs and elbows.

Hyungwon runs into his home, grabbing the Spider-Man band-aids. He kneels in front of Hoseok, unwrapping the little paper off from the band-aids and placing them on the spots of Hoseok's cuts.

"Your boo-boos will be protected by the coolest superhero ever."

"Superman says hi." Jooheon calls from his bike as he's riding along side Minhyuk.

"Shut up!" Hyungwon glares at him. Hoseok lets out a small snicker and looks at his cool new band-aids. Hyungwon sits beside Hoseok. He clicks his sneakers together and rests back on his hands.

"So do you like it here?" Hyungwon breaks the silence.

"Yes. Much better than my old house. You guys are nice."

"I'm happy. I'm glad we are nice to you. We always try to be nice, just not to each other." Hyungwon laughs and Hoseok joins him. Hoseok leans back on his hands as well, and his hands brush against Hyungwon's. Something that feels like an electric spark and surprisingly, they don't jump. Hoseok looks over at Hyungwon and Hyungwon does the same. They both smile at each other.

"So we are friends?"

Hyungwon nods. "Yeah! Friends."

 

*

 

Hoseok eventually learns to ride a bike, thanks to the help of Hyunwoo and Hoseok. He learns that Hyunwoo has a younger sister and a great comforter when it comes to crying. He learns that Jooheon does this thing that makes him too adorable and it makes Hoseok laugh every time. He learns that Minhyuk lost his tooth from falling off a slide but Minhyuk enjoys the way his tongue pokes at his gums. He learns that Kihyun sings very well and he invites them over and they sing their favorite songs. He learns that Hyungwon seems to have endless Spider-Man band-aids and he feels like Hyungwon is special. He gets butterflies when Hyungwon does something nice for him and feels like sunshine whenever he smiles. He loves talking about his new friends to his mother, but mainly Hyungwon.

Hoseok likes Hyungwon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hyungwon is 15 and Hoseok is 17._

Junior high was strange for Hyungwon. He remembered all the things Hoseok and Hyunwoo had told him that summer prior into 8th grade- what teachers to stay on good terms with, some students of who to stay clear of, and to never use the last stall in the boys bathroom. Hyungwon agrees and listens to them. Other than the occasional hormonal teenager obstacles like acne, puberty, and... sex. Hyungwon thought the weird health class in 6th grade that had an animated video and the teacher showing examples with Barbie dolls and fruit, nearly made him not want to truly understand what sex was. He remembers the first time Hyunwoo and Hoseok had a conversation about 'bases' and about their classmates and some of the students senior to them.

"I've never done anything... Well, actually-"

"What have you done?! And you didn't tell us!" Minhyuk yells, cutting Hyunwoo off. Jooheon pushes Minhyuk and rubs a finger to his own temple.

"Shh! My sister is upstairs with her friends! If she knows, she'll tell my parents, and I'll be good as dead." Hyunwoo warns.

"But yes, I have. It wasn't anything too major. Just a little make out session with that really cute girl in biology."

"Which one? They're all pretty hot. Well except the girl who's always interrupting the teacher like she knows everything. Like why don't you just teach the class-"

"Okay, Minhyuk. But the one with the really big eyes, round face, _really_ nice thighs..."

"Oh my god, her!?" Jooheon gasps and his eyes nearly pop out of place. "I've been checking her out since forever! How'd you get to her before me?"

"Um, she's been helping me study for the upcoming test." Hyunwoo scratches the back of his neck, giving a small smile.

"But you're really good at biology..." Hyungwon chimes in.

"Did you just say that so you could get closer to her?" Kihyun asks and Hyunwoo blushes, a small smirk on his face.

"Fucking hell... my man!" Hoseok cheers, slapping Hyunwoo's back. "You are literally  _the_ man. So, how was it?" Hoseok leans into Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I'm not telling you guys about this."

"Come on! You have to tell us! It's 'bro code'! At least tell us before Changkyun comes. I don't want him to hear this stuff." Jooheon pries.

"But he's the same age as Hyungwon and he's here-"

"But Kyun is so innocent! We can't taint him with this stuff." He whines and the group raises their eyebrows.

"It's because Jooheonie has a big crush on him!" Minhyuk coos and Jooheon shoves Minhyuk, yet again. Minhyuk stands up and taunts the younger man. "It's because I'm right, right?"

"I'm going to strangle you-" Jooheon grunts as he pushes himself up from his current seat, and chases Minhyuk around the room.

Hyungwon giggles at them, taking his slightly oversized sleeve to cover his laughs. Hoseok turns to him, leaning on the back of his hands with a type of sparkle in his eyes that has happened on one too many occasions. The way his eyes turn to tiny crescents, his cheeks full of joy and the curve of his full lips. Hyungwon soon gets into a fit of laughter, resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder. Hoseok's breath hitches in his throat, but he soon relaxes and laughs along with Hyungwon. Hoseok feels something between him and Hyungwon- that spark he always does whenever they touch, whenever Hyungwon's emotions are overwhelming- Hoseok feels it. And he knows Hyungwon feels it too.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry for saying you have a crush on Changkyun!" Minhyuk cries with Jooheon smushing his facing into the carpet.

"You guys are ridiculous." Kihyun groans, trying to pry younger off of the elder. "Help please." Hyungwon releases his grip from Hoseok and aids Kihyun in making sure Jooheon doesn't suffocate Minhyuk. 

Hyunwoo nudges Hoseok's arm. "Don't make it so obvious."

"Make what obvious?"

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. "You aren't fooling anyone. Those heart eyes you're making at Hyungwon."

"I have no clue what you're talk-"

"It's been like this since we were younger and invited him into the group... I know you like him. The way you were so quick to protect him. It's also obvious he likes you too, I can tell. He seems so much more comfortable around you, more than me, and he's  _always_ attached to my hip. That's one thing he hasn't told me, but it doesn't take rocket science to figure that out. Tell him how you feel- the worse he can say is no." Hyunwoo shrugs. Hoseok lets out a small sigh and continues to look at his friends, but mainly keeps his eyes on Hyungwon.

 

*

 

 _The_ younger _is 17 and the elder is 18._ Hyungwon had just turned 17 a few days ago and Hoseok would be 19 in nearly two months. Hoseok knows he's going to be one of the oldest in their class when he graduates, but due to certain circumstances, he had to start school later than most children. Also with him being a senior, he had grown physically and mentally. His body became muscular and broader from spending a lot of time at the gym with Hyunwoo. The students who would pick at him and mock him, suddenly adored him and even feared him, just due to his physical appearance, but most knew he was a gentle giant.  

Hyungwon grew into himself as well- his body becoming lanky, yet attractive. His face became more slim, his features more striking and model-like... which came with their own problems. Hyungwon isn't one for attention, especially when it was nearly constant. When he first came back from his summer vacation to Europe, he got some sun, learned a little about fashion, and was constantly ask to model for magazines, stores and even walk a runway. He only accepted the opportunity to shoot for one magazine, as he had to gain the courage to do so. Coming back to school, all the students were swoon for him.  _"Hyungwonie, you look so good! So tan~" "Hyungwon! I heard you modeled in Europe? So handsome!" "The new face of the school. Fighting all the girls off, huh?"_ Hyungwon usually laughs it off (with an uncomfortable laugh) or just plays along. 

Of course, Hoseok notices when Hyungwon comes back from vacation. Of course he notices the way the younger's skin has a sun-kissed glow, his hair a jet black color, and the new denim jacket he's sporting that looks like you'd need a student loan just to pay for it. Even with the younger returning a few days before the year started, Hoseok had been out of town still. He, Hyungwon and the guys tried to keep in contact, but with everyone being away, having jobs, or adjusting to something new in their lives, all of them were pretty shocked to see the younger look so godly. Hoseok felt himself in deep water, with his feelings for Hyungwon increasing. Even with Hyungwon being miles and miles away from him, he always felt their strong connection- and Hyungwon had felt it too. 

Even being in Europe, Hyungwon always thought about Hoseok. With the beautiful people that walked the streets, who most caught Hyungwon's eye, and he  _surely_ caught theirs, he had wished Hoseok was there with him. He wish they could've experienced the natural and man made beauty that the European countries had to offer. He felt that spark that he always would with Hoseok, but with them being further apart, Hyungwon didn't expect it to be as intense it has become. 

But something changes in Hyungwon and Hoseok's dynamic.

Hoseok is laying on Hyunwoo's bed, waiting for his best friend to get ready for the party that the entire student body was invited to on the edge of town by one of the student's who's parents owned a piece of property that was nearly secluded a few miles away from the main town. 

"I'm not sure which to wear? Should I wear the black hoodie, or the grey?" Hyunwoo asks, switching both of them on his body to see which is better. 

"I say black hoodie." Hoseok groans, as it feels like an eternity because they were already suppose to leave, but Hyunwoo is being indecisive.

"Okay! Black it is!" Hyunwoo sings.

"Hyunwoo! You're friends are here!" Minhee, Hyunwoo's younger sister yells.

"Just send them upstairs!" He calls back and the two elders can already hear the rowdiness from the others as they make their way upstairs. Into the room comes Kihyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun.

"Are you guys still not dressed?" Minhyuk whines.

"It's Hyunwoo! He's taking forever to choose an outfit." Hoseok groans.

"You could honestly just walk in naked, and still look good! Can we just go?" Kihyun says.

"Of course you'd want that." Jooheon snickers and Kihyun smacks the back of the younger's head. Jooheon lets out a yelp and a string of profanities as he runs the back of his head.

Hoseok nearly freezes when he sees Hyungwon. The younger flops on Hyunwoo's bed, his face staring up at Hyunwoo's ceiling. Hoseok can't help but notice the slight sparkle and the smudge of black that rests on Hyungwon's eyelids. Hoseok's eyes travel slightly lower to the younger's full lips that are tint a slight red.  _Gosh, fuck me,_ Hoseok mentally says. Hyungwon shifts slightly and catches Hoseok staring at him. His eyebrows furrow, then one raises, a smirk curving his lips. 

"Do you see my make up?" Hyungwon asks. Hoseok swallows the ongoing, dry lump in his throat and nods. "Ki did it for me."

"I did what?" Kihyun peers up from his phone. "Oh! Hyungwon's make up? Yeah! Pretty cute, right?" 

"I-It's nice." Hoseok stutters.

"Nice? I worked like an hour on it and it's just nice? I see my art isn't appreciated. But you should totally let me do your make up one day!"

"I bet he'd look really nice." Hyungwon teases, sitting up from the bed and resting his head on Hoseok's shoulder. He nuzzles his face into Hoseok's neck and Hoseok tenses. This isn't anything new with them, but Hyungwon in those extremely tight, extremely ripped jeans and his make up, Hoseok can't control his emotions right now. 

"Are you ladies ready to go now?" Hyunwoo calls and Hoseok, Minhyuk and Changkyun throw pillows at him.

"I drove here so I can take a few of the rugrats, and Hyunwoo can take the rest." Kihyun explains.

As Hoseok gets up from the bed, Hyungwon tugs at his jacket to help himself up. Hoseok laughs and reaches for Hyungwon's hands, assisting his friend up. Hoseok sometimes forgets his own strength and realizes that Hyungwon weighs way less than he remembers, subsequently lifting the taller boy right into his chest. Hyungwon lets out a small noise as he's chest to chest with Hoseok. 

Hyungwon can feel his and Hoseok's heartbeat at the same, racing pace, and he isn't sure what to do, so he acts on impulse. With being as close as they are right now, Hyungwon is so curious to know what Hoseok tastes like-

"Come on guys!" Minhyuk yells from outside the room and the both of them jump, pushing themselves off of each other. Hyungwon pushes past Hoseok and walks downstairs. Hoseok threads his fingers hair through his hair and sighs.

 

*

 

The party is loud, way too loud for Hyungwon who has already had two shots and is feeling the buzz. Right now, he's watching Hyunwoo and Kihyun play beer pong with some of the other seniors. Changkyun is glued to Hyungwon's side, wrapping both his arms around the taller boy's arm to keep himself still. Hyungwon and Changkyun are always a dynamic. Since both being the youngest in the group, they both had classes together, both spent their same, awkward teenage years together. The other boys would always try to give their advice and guidance, but it's not always so easy to relate to someone who went through the prepubescent times a few years ahead of you.

"Hyungwon, wanna get another drink?" Changkyun sings with a slight slur. 

"Yes! Only if I can get another drink." Hyungwon replies and Changkyun giggles.

"That's what I said, silly!" Changkyun tugs on Hyungwon's arm and pulls him towards the kitchen. Changkyun pours the both of them a drink and the two boys laugh together at their reactions of the drink.

"This jungle juice is so good! Holy shit!" Hyungwon yells and Changkyun nods.

Hyungwon looks around the room, trying to keep tabs at where his friends are so he and Changkyun can shift there. Hyungwon spots Hoseok leaning against one of the walls, talking to another senior... Soonyoung, maybe? Hyungwon can't recall any names, especially in his drunken sate.

"I-I'm sure if you stare at him hard enough, he'll feel you burning a hole in the back of his head."

"What?"

Changkyun scoffs. "Hoseok does look really good tonight. I can see why you're staring so hard. Like look! He has people swarming all around him- it's kinda always like that. I mean, I know he's told me all the things he's been through and it's like shocking to see everything go 180. I'm happy for him though,- he's a great person and deserves it all."

Hearing Changkyun's words makes Hyungwon's heart flutter. He's right. Hoseok deserves everything good in this world. He can't help but stare more at Hoseok with adoration.

"Let's go to him! Maybe he'll play pong." Changkyun suggests and Hyungwon nods. The friends are arm in arm walking towards the elder until Hyungwon's feet stop moving. His heels begin digging into the ground, and he starts to feel weightless. Hyungwon feels like he can't breathe and Changkyun looks at back at his friend with worry before realizing what they both are witnessing. Soonyoung's grip is firm on the fabric of Hoseok's shirt as the two exchange a heated kiss.

"Oh my god." Hyungwon whispers. The thumping of his heart beats too loud that he can practically hear his blood in his ears. Time seems to be of nothing as everything around him moves in slow motion. He tugs at Changkyun's arm to let him go.

"Hyungwon, what's-"

"Let go Changkyun. Please, let go." Hyungwon begins to cry. "Let go, let go, let go!"

Changkyun finally releases his grip but tries to reach for him again to hug him, but the other boy has already pushed himself through the crowd. Hyungwon finally gets himself in a less crowded hallway. He throws his back against the wall and slides down as the tears begin to spill out. He rubs his face with the oversized sleeves of his sweater, make up staining the material. He doesn't know how long he's been there, or who's watching him, but he can't stop the tears from spilling. His heart feels like it's non-existent. He feels a hole starting to form, a theoretic one of course. He clutches his chest and sobs more into his hand.

"Hyungwon! Hyungwon!" The voices sound faint, like he's underwater. He looks up to see his friends standing above him, Hyunwoo crouching by his side, rubbing his large hands on the younger's arm. "Hyungwon, can you hear me?" He nods at the older boy. "Come on, we are going home."

Hyunwoo shows Hyungwon his hand and Hyungwon reaches for it, helping himself off up the ground. He feels so ashamed. He can feel eyes on him, whether people are actually looking or not. He doesn't want to look up, knowing he'll face Hoseok staring at him as he feels the slight burning feeling on the back of his head.

 

*

 

Hoseok feels something strange in his chest as he's kissing Soonyoung. He and the other boy were holding quite the flirty conversation, shared a drink, and now Soonyoung is doing this thing with his tongue that drives Hoseok insane. Soonyoung lessens the kiss as he feels Hoseok pull away. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." He says, staring at Soonyoung with confusion.

"Hoseok! Come with me please!" Changkyun yells and Hoseok feels the pain in his chest again. "It's Hyungwon. Please!" The younger boy cries, pulling Hoseok from Soonyoung's grip. Changkyun isn't really a strong kid, but Hoseok doesn't feel his own body at this moment. Soonyoung gives a concerned expression and Hoseok looks away as Changkyun pulls him through the crowd. The rest of the guys are surrounding someone on the floor and Hoseok hopes it isn't Hyungwon. Has someone hurt him? Touched him inappropriately? Hoseok's mind was racing from those thoughts of someone hurting the sweet, younger boy. If anyone hurt his precious friend, he wouldn't hesitate to handle the situation.

"He just ran away from me. We were going to go bother Hoseok and suddenly he started crying and pulling away from me. Then, he ran off." Changkyun explains, wiping the few tears that have escaped his eyes.

"It's okay, Kyun. Don't cry. He's going to be okay." Kihyun consoles the younger boy, rubbing his back with soothing circles.

"Hyungwon! Hyungwon!" Hyunwoo yells. "Hyungwon, can you hear me?" Hyunwoo has been calling the younger's name for a few minutes, afraid to touch him because he's not sure what's wrong. Finally, Hyungwon looks up at Hyunwoo with eyeliner and eyeshadow smearing across his delicate skin. He nods at Hyunwoo. "Come on, we are going home." 

Hyunwoo helps Hyungwon up, holding his to his side as they all begin to exit the home. No one really notices or says anything- assuming he might be too drunk to walk himself. Hoseok stands behind Hyungwon, trying to control his breathing as he stares at the taller boy. Hoseok knows, he  _knows_ Hyungwon can feel his gaze on his back.

 

*

 

On their way back to Hyunwoo's house, the ride as silent in the car Hyungwon decided to choose. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sat in the front with Changkyun in the back with Hyungwon resting his head in his lap. Changkyun cards his fingers through Hyungwon's raven hair, trying to comfort his friend. Hyungwon can't help but replay what happened in his mind- and what scares him the most is the pain that is still lingering in his chest as intense as it was when it first started.

Kihyun, Hoseok, and Jooheon aren't sure what to say about tonight.

"I hope Hyungwon tells us what happens. I'm just glad that no one touched him or anything." Kihyun says to break the silence. 

"I know. If that was the case, I would've fucking smashed someone's head." Jooheon flares.

Hoseok doesn't say anything. He rests his head against the window as he sits by himself in the backseat. He can't get the image of a broken Hyungwon out of his mind. The pain in his chest still lingers as he play stares out the window of the passing cars. He only looks up once when he notices it has gotten silent between Kihyun and Jooheon. His eyes meet Kihyun's in the rear view mirror. Hoseok can't help the tear that escapes his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! hello everyone!
> 
> i’m sorry it took me like more than half a year to update, but all I can say that 2017 was a whirlwind for me and i’m glad that year is over! i’m glad I have made some time to finally write and update bc I do enjoy doing so, but when things like school & personal study happens, it kinda halts that. I also hope all of you are well & that if you’re angry with me for taking so long, I don’t blame you lmao!!
> 
> but thank you for everyone who’s been reading & especially those who have been patiently waiting for me to update! I hope I didn’t disappoint with this chapter! 
> 
> don’t forget to leave any feedback bc feedback is what’s best to keep me going & if i’m doing well!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like each chapter is going to be like certain periods in their life and such. not sure how long or how this will play out but I want to make more chaptered fics so... LETSGETIT


End file.
